


I know you want it Sammy.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: While trying to help Dean. Sam gives in and drinks the blood.





	I know you want it Sammy.

“Come on Sammy. I know you want it.” The oldest Winchester taunted.

Sam tired his hardest not to listen to his brother. “Dean shut up.” 

“Why baby boy? I know you want my blood. Think about how good of pair we would be together. Me a demon and you on demon blood.” Dean blinked and his turned black. 

Sam bit his bottom lip. Dean had been going at it for hours with him about the damn blood. He walked over to his older brother. He leaned down right to Dean's ear. 

“You know what happens when I drink the blood from you right?” He whispered into his brother's ear.

“You would fuck me.” Dean smirked. 

“If I do this, you won't leave me again?” Sam asked. 

“You and me against the world baby boy. I'll never you leave you again. You know we could get rid of Crowley and take over hell. You the King of hell and me a knight of hell.” He blinked again and his eyes were green. 

“I think I might like that.” Sam smirked at his brother. 

“How about you make a cut on my waist and suck the blood right out Sammy.” 

Sam went back to table and got a knife. He went and cut the ropes off of Dean's waist and legs. Dean let Sam take his arm. The younger Winchester cut Dean's waist. He put it his mouth and started to suck on it. Sam moaned as he tasted the blood. 

*****

“Baby boy are you going to let me out of the devils trap?” 

“Oh yes I am and than I'm going to fuck you so hard you hardly walk.” He growled. 

Sam made a mark on the devils trap. He picked up his older brother and tossed him over his shoulder. He carry Dean to his room. He tossed his older brother bed onto the bed. He ripped Dean's shirt off. He lifted his hips so Sam could take off his jeans. Sam took his clothes off. He leaned down and cut Dean's arm again and made another cut. He put his lips to it and sucked. Dean moaned at the feeling. Both of them could feel themselves getting hard. 

“You don't need lube right?” 

“No Sammy I don't.” Dean smirked at his baby brother. 

Sam flipped Dean on to his stomach. He pulled him up so he was on his hands and knees. He grabbed his older brother's hips and held them tightly. He pushed his cock into Dean's tight hole. He set a brutal pace. They both moaned at the feeling. Sam hit Dean's sweet spot with each movement of his hips. 

“You will not come until I tell you too. Do you understand me?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” Dean moaned. 

Sam fucked his older brother as hard as he could. Dean was wimping mess under him. Leaned over and bit down on Dean's neck.

“Come for me big brother.” He whispered into Dean's ear. 

Sam felt Dean tighten around him as he came screaming Sam's name. That's all it took for Sam to be pushed over the edge. He came into his brother moaning his name. He pulled out of him and laid down beside him. Dean rolled on his back and looked at over at Sam with smirk.

“So I guess we try and make plans of how we're going to take over hell.” The older Winchester said. 

“You know it.” Sam said with smirk.


End file.
